User talk:Dan67
Reply: "You online i got counterstrike:Global Offensive for a good year or so. so anyways how are you doing?" Hey Dan67, Thank you for your concern as I am doing quite well (although I am busy). I am glad that you have CS: Global Offensive as I could greatly boost the CS Wiki in many ways! So far, I don't have the game but I hope to keep improving the CS Wiki nevertheless. Have a good day! TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: PC over Xbox? "Deathmatch is a PC update since i didn't get this on the Xbox360 O_0" Hey Dan67, Oh ok. I understand. By the way, there are other ways to contribute to the wiki! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 05:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I guess so thanks ^^ You're welcome and I hope you are enjoying CS:GO! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 02:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: M249 Always been there I have checked my edits, the point I want to make is don't spray at your enemy at mid-ranges (it could be a suicide even if you are fighting against bots), I know the gun is in CS: GO, the M249 is always there, just like you said. I don't know why you said that M249 is not in GO's mulitplayer? It is okay to leave a message to me if I made mistakes, people will do something wrong sometimes. Sector 36 (talk) 02:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Dan67, the last time got some vandalism user "damaging" the page Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, they add it contain more gore blood or something, it still not stopped, there is another user (possibly same user but different IP) "Damage" this page.--Yong feng (talk) 12:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Page issues? "You okay, you seem tensed today so I was wondering what changed on here today. Also my signature is non-functional so you may have to visit my talk page for a reply. '--Dan67 (Talk) 11:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC)' " Hey Dan67, Thanks again for your concern! I was just upset over some new waves of vandalism here in this wiki but it appears the issue has been resolved for now. :) Thanks again! TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Pricing Hmm, this presents quite a bit of a problem. I'll see how I can work that into the infobox template. What platform do you play on? --Saytun 15:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : It seems that Valve favors the PS3 a bit more, so it wouldn't be surprising if that version has been updated. But, I suppose I'll have to check. P.S. Maps with water are only present on the PC version. And also, I suggest that you fix your signature. Thanks though, I'll make sure to keep console information relevant. --Saytun 15:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) CSGO updates You can check this link : http://store.steampowered.com/news/?feed=steam_updates&appids=730 to be aware of CS changes like weapons price :D --Irv1n3 (talk) 11:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Status report Luite add most information about cs map that appear prior to 1.6. A page Thunder/Guide has been added (but we may have struggle to edit it unless someone have played this map before in csgo or in beta of cs). I own steam version of css recently. And that's is.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 15:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Status Report "Has anything changed on this wiki while I was gone editing on the other wikis? Dan67 13:14, March 14, 2014 (UTC) " Just a little has changed. The biggest change I think was moving the images in galleries is harder now (the ability to move the pics, or drag and drop, was removed and I hate it). Some users have contributed to the articles about mappers and there are two new map guides (Port/Guide and Thunder/Guide). The console in CS:GO is confusing for me so I can't take screenshots that easily regarding cs_thunder. TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:27, March 14, 2014 (UTC)